


Caught

by GothicBarbie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Licking, Love, M/M, Nipple Play, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Smut, Sneaking Around, Surprise Kissing, sucking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBarbie/pseuds/GothicBarbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could flirt with each other and tease each other in public and no one would have a clue that behind the scenes they were secretly fucking. But trying to hide things from everyone was taking its toll and Liam and Harry had nearly been caught multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

The funny thing is that people always assumed that it Louis and Harry, the ones that were together. Some even suspected Niall and Zayn. Or Liam and Zayn. But no one ever suspected Liam and Harry. Which is what made everything so easy. They could flirt with each other and tease each other in public and no one would have a clue that behind the scenes they were secretly fucking. Truth be told, it was more than that, even if they’d never actually talked about it.

Maybe because they got away with it for so long, they started being careless. In the old days they would barely look at each other. Sitting next to each other in interviews was about the closest they got to revealing their secret. But lately things had been much harder to hide. They were constantly touching, constantly teasing, and no one had a clue… not even the other band mates.

But it wasn’t easy. Trying to hide things from everyone was taking its toll and Liam and Harry had nearly been caught multiple times.

The first time it happened they were almost caught by the fans.

It was almost midnight and most of the 1d boys had gone to bed but Liam was up on his webcam, doing yet another twit vid for the fans. He’s on another of his rants about beat boxing and trying to give the viewers some tips on how to successfully do it but he’s distracted when Harry walks into the room, almost entirely naked. He’s got these really tight black boxer brief things on that completely show off his bulge and Liam automatically loses his train of thought and just _stares_. Harry doesn’t say a word, he just looks seductively at Liam, standing there right behind the computer screen so no one but Liam can see.

Then Liam remembers where they are and lets out a forced laugh, “Harry just walked in completely naked guys!” Liam says in his cheerful mood, trying hard to mask his arousal. He’s exaggerating a little but he’s trying to play it off as a joke, considering Harry has been naked on the webcam times before.

Liam attempts to get back to what he was saying but can’t exactly remember where he was and he stumbles a bit with his words. He can see Harry out of the corner of his eye and he tries desperately hard not to look at him. But it’s really no use and as Liam tries to pick the conversation back up his eyes drift behind the screen occasionally at Harry, who is now moving his hands sexually down his chest and stomach, only stopping once they reach the very top of his waist band.

Liam is extremely thankful that he’s wearing pretty baggy pants and a loose t shirt because otherwise the fans may wonder why he’s sporting a seriously large hard on right now.

He finally gives up when Harry actually dips his fingers into his pants and starts palming himself, clearly trying to get a rise out Liam. It works and Liam ends up telling the viewers, “hold on a minute” before hitting the off button on the camera. He knows the fans will be upset but there’s no way he’s gonna allow Harry to continue this charade. He’s playing with fire.

“Harry, what are you doing?!”

Liam almost shouts from the bed, clearly frustrated. Now is not the time.

“What do you think?” Harry asks cheekily, letting go of himself for a minute to look right at Liam.

“I’m in the middle of a twitvid!” Liam hopes to explain but Harry looks like he could honestly care less.

“So? Wouldn’t you rather be fucking your boyfriend?”

Liam has to pause for a quick minute. _Boyfriend_? That’s the first time Harry has ever called himself that and it does something funny to Liam’s heart. He doesn’t respond, knowing that he can’t lie and say “no” but he really is in the middle of a video and he doesn’t want to upset the fans either.

Then Harry is smirking again and slowly pulling his underwear down, exposing his very flushed and very hard cock.

All Liam can do is watch as Harry makes his way closer to the bed, pushing the computer aside a little ways so he can grab at Liam’s legs.

“Come on Liam, I need you.” He drags out the word need and says it in this really whiney voice that always pushes Liam over the edge and he snaps, grabbing Harry by the waist and throwing him down on the bed. Liam scrambles so that he’s on top of Harry now and Harry has this pleased little smile on his face.

“Fine.” Liam says, grabbing at Harry’s arms and pinning them up over his head. “But this has to be really quick. And I’m only taking care of you right now, sex will have to wait till I’m finished with the video.”

Harry makes a pouty face with his lips but it’s soon removed once he feels Liam’s hand wrapping tightly around his dick.

Liam finally leans down and takes in Harry’s lips with his own, biting and sucking as he moves his hand up and down his erection. His right hand is still holding Harry’s and he can feel Harry’s grip tighten once Liam flicks his tongue against his. Liam quickens the speed of his hand and Harry is making all of these amazing little noises, moaning and whimpering and Liam desperately wants to push inside of him now but he knows it’ll have to wait. Liam is moving a lot faster than he normally would, partly to get back to the video, but also because he knows he can’t lay here pressed on top of Harry, untouched, without getting any release himself for too long.

Then Harry isn’t really kissing back because his orgasm is finally rising in his gut and he lifts his head a little to watch as Liam’s hand strokes him through it. Harry finally comes and it’s all over his chest and stomach and a little even manages to get on Liam’s shirt, which he’ll have to change.

He’s not sure how he’s gonna explain that to the viewers, but he’ll just throw a sweater on or something and say he got cold.

He tries to push up but Harry is grabbing at his shoulders and pulling him back down on top of him so he can kiss him one last time.

“Thank you.” Harry says cheekily and closes his eyes, pretending to drift off to sleep. Liam thinks it won’t be so bad to let him stay there. As long as he is quiet. But he’ll have to move the camera so he’s out of view. Liam tries to sit up but when he does so his foot ends up hitting the cord of the computer and it starts falling off the bed.

Liam lunges to grab it, but when he does so he accidently hits the “start” button and fear shoots through his body when he realizes that he’s back online. The computer is on the floor now and Liam quickly sits, making sure it’s facing away from sleeping Harry.

“Sorry about that you guys, computer fell off the bed, obviously.”

He explains to the viewers that he had to call his mom really quick and hopes they will understand his absence, but fear sweeps through him when he realizes that the computer easily could have gotten a quick flash of his prior indiscretion.

He answers a few questions and then says that he’s exhausted and that they have a busy day tomorrow (which isn’t actually true, it’s their day off) and logs off.

Immediately he plays the video back.

It’s not too bad. As the camera fell a quick flash of Harry’s feet were shown at the foot of the bed but nothing else. It presumably looked weird to some people and they’d probably speculate over it for days but at least it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.

Liam shuts down his computer and finally gets back in bed to join his sleeping… boyfriend.

They would definitely need to be more careful from now on.

 

\--

 

The second time they were almost caught by Niall.

All five of the boys were on the tour bus after a long night. It was late and there was a lot of traffic back to their hotel and they were filling the time by watching movies.

Harry is squished next to Liam, playing with his hands discretely underneath the blanket when his phone buzzes. He checks to see that Liam has sent him a text that reads “you’re sexy.” He chuckles lightly to himself.

Liam is right next to him but its things like this that make Harry realize how much he actually cares about him. Lou gives him a funny look and then turns back to the movie and as Harry tries to think of a response he can see that his battery percent is at 10%. It’s still got some juice in it, but if he wants to secretly sext his boyfriend all night he’ll need to find that charger.

“Gotta pee” Harry lies as he stands from the couch and Liam immediately turns his head in Harry’s direction. He looks upset from the sudden loss of contact left between them and Harry can see him staring as he exits the room.

He plans to return quickly, but he has to find his charger first. The last place he remembers it being is in the back room. He scans it as quickly as he can but he’s having a difficult time locating it. The room is a mess, the boys really should clean up more, and Harry is about to give up when he finally spots it. He quickly grabs it and just as he’s about to leave he hears someone shuffling in the room behind him.

He turns his head to find that it’s Liam entering, shutting the door softly once he’s inside.

“Hey.” Harry says quietly, standing to face Liam. “I was just looking for my charger.” He holds his hand up to show Liam he’s found it.

But before Harry can continue speaking Liam’s lips are on his and he’s pulling Harry close to his body.

“I’ve wanted to do that all day” Liam whispers into the kiss, tightening his grip on Harry’s hips and pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

Harry kisses back for a while but then realizes where they are and pulls away.

“Once we get back to the hotel you can do that all you want.” Harry smiles and he begins to walk out of the room but then Liam is grabbing his wrist forcefully and pulling him back.

“But, I don’t want to wait.” Liam says cheekily, resuming the kiss and Harry can’t manage to pull away. It’s not until Liam is walking them back towards the bed, causing Harry to drop his charger to the ground, that he is able to find his words.

“Come on Liam, we can’t do this here.”

Not only are they in the guest room where everyone sleeps, but all of the boys are on the bus currently and they must have all realized that the two have gone missing by now.

“Shhhh.” Liam whispers, ducking his head and sucking on Harry’s neck. “They’re falling asleep out there, they don’t even know I’m gone.”

Harry tries again to resist, this is definitely way too dangerous to pull off, but then Liam is looking at him with his sad puppy eyes and pushing him down on the bed and Harry forgets what he was planning to say.

“I missed you.” Liam breathes into his skin as he fumbles with the buttons on Harry’s shirt, unbuttoning the top few. Harry almost wants to ask what he means by that considering they see each other every day and spend every night together, but it’s still adorable, the idea that Liam misses him. It’s weirdly affectionate and Harry’s heart does a little jump when he realizes just how much he’s grown to care about Liam. He’d pretty much do anything to please him, which explains why he’s letting him seduce him on the fucking group bed.

But the last time they were being this reckless Harry had to practically beg Liam to get him off, so Harry knows that he owes Liam this and he decides to make it all about him.

He startles Liam when he pushes up and rolls them over so that he’s pinning Liam underneath him and immediately pushes up his shirt to get access to his chest. He trails sloppy kisses all the way down and the sound of Liam’s moaning is making him hard in his own pants and he instinctively reaches down to palm himself through his jeans.

With this opposite hand he manages to work Liam’s own fly open and gently pulls out his cock, pants still on.

Liam’s hands move to Harry’s shoulders, rubbing them softly and it urges Harry on. He finally places his mouth over the head of Liam’s cock, licking around the crown and pulling the foreskin back gently with his lips.

He looks up at Liam to see the older boy staring down at him fondly, small smile forming, and his eyes widening to Harry’s actions.

Harry takes Liam fully into his mouth, only releasing the hold on himself to grip the base of Liam’s cock and move his hand in time with his lips.

Harry’s saliva is mixing with Liam’s pre-come and Harry can feel the wetness gathering between his fingertips and on his tongue. He’s working Liam closer and closer to his orgasm and hums contently around him, brushing his tongue at the head each time he pulls off, just like how Liam likes.

“Fuck Hazza…” Liam whimpers above him and Harry desperately wants to see him come but then he hears footsteps down the hall and he immediately pulls off, bracing his hands on the bed by Liam’s waist.

“No, don’t stop…” Liam whines, leaning up on his elbows to look right at Harry, but Harry is already jumping off the bed.

“Someone’s coming!” Harry whispers as loudly as he can and he kneels on the floor, pretending to look for his phone charger. He can hear Liam shuffling around and then in the next second the door is opening and Niall is bursting in. He’s humming something as he enters the room and when Harry looks up at him he can see his face is twisted in confusion.

Harry looks around to see Liam standing by the bed, pretending to mess with the pillows. Harry wonders if Niall notices the flush on either of their faces, or that their clothes are wrinkled.

“What are you guys doin’?” Niall asks curiously, looking down at Harry and waiting for a response.

“Looking for my charger…” Harry says quickly, hoping that his voice doesn’t waver and that he sounds sincere.

“I was trying to help.” Liam lies and his face is so genuine, Harry almost believes it himself.

Then Harry manages to find where he actually did drop it from earlier and holds it up, faking surprise. “Found it!”

Niall doesn’t say anything, just looks at both of them for a second before shaking his head and telling them he wants to sleep.

Harry stands up from the floor slowly and follows Liam out.

Once Niall shuts the door on them Liam is looking at Harry with a pout and Harry smiles at him weakly. Liam has managed to pull himself together and he doesn’t look too suspicious, minus the messy hair. Harry’s focus shifts downwards and even though it’s difficult to tell, he knows that Liam is still hard in his jeans. “We’ll take care of that soon, babe.”  He laughs, patting Liam flirtatiously in the groin and then winking as he heads back to join the others.

Only then does he realize the top buttons on his shirt are still undone.

He can’t believe they were almost caught a second time and promises himself that he won’t be so reckless in the future.

 

\--

 

The third time they were almost caught by Louis.

The boys were on set of their recent photo shoot and Liam was in his own dressing room changing into one of the outfits management had provided. They were all wearing white for this shoot and Liam was just about to throw his shirt over his head when Harry shuffles into the room, familiar smirk on his face.

“I know that look…” Liam says quietly, fumbling with the shirt in his hands, “what are you up to?”

“Just sneaking in to see my boyfriend.” Harry smiles, crowding into Liam’s space and pinning him back against the wall.

“Come on,” Liam tries to speak as Harry kisses him, “these walls are paper thin.”

“Then we’ll be quiet.” Harry smiles, pulling away only to look right into Liam’s eyes. “Besides, you were so mean to me today, you owe me.”

“What?” Liam whispers, gripping at Harry’s hips and pulling him closer, “how was I mean?”

“You ignored me.” Harry says simply, pretending to pout, so Liam grips his face in his hands to kiss him harder.

“I’m sorry, but I think the boys are starting to get suspicious.”

“Uh huh.” Harry rolls his eyes and moves his hands lower to grab at the shirt in Liam’s hands, ripping it away from him and throwing it to the ground. Harry leans in to suck a love bite to Liam’s neck and Liam has to moan at the feeling. He and Harry haven’t had a chance to really be alone all day and it’s been driving him insane.

Then he feels Harry’s hands ghosting above his jeans and when Harry begins unbuttoning them, Liam squirms a little bit, remembering where they are.

“Harry…” Liam begins, not even sure what he’s about to say, but Harry is cutting him off, shoving the zipper of his pants down and leaning up to whisper into his ear.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Liam’s about to tell Harry no, not here. That they were only given ten minutes to change, that there’s absolutely no time and that it’s way too dangerous. But then Harrys fingers are actually pushing into his pants, fisting around his cock, preparing him, and Liam can’t seem to find the words.

“We don’t have any lube….” Liam whispers quietly, it’s the only thing that could possibly stop this from happening, but then Harry is looking at him devilishly.

“Wanna try without?”

It’s something they’ve never done before and Liam would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it and even though he knows better, knows that here is probably not the proper place to do that, he can’t help himself. He just nods silently and reaches around to grip at Harry’s bum, lifting him up effortlessly and setting him on top of the counter.

“We have to go fast.” Liam says, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt as quickly as he possibly can and throwing it over his head.

He kisses slowly down Harry’s neck and chest, only stopping to lightly flick around one of Harry’s nipples with his tongue. He realizes that he’s going against his own words, probably taking way more time than necessary but Harry’s leaning back on the counter shirtless, looking way sexier than he should right now, and Liam needs to take advantage of that.

When his mouth finally finds his way down to Harry’s jeans, he works them open slowly, pulling out his cock gently as he glances up at Harry. His eyes are completely focused on Liam and it’s so sexy how he’s looking at him right now that Liam feels the urge to lean back up and kiss him on the mouth again. Liam’s tongue works its way into Harry’s mouth and then Liam can see Harry’s arm shifting, hand moving to palm himself.

Liam pulls away immediately, “Stop touching yourself” he snaps as he slaps Harry’s hand out of the way and replaces it with his own, “let me do that.”

He grabs Harry’s half hard cock in his hands and begins pumping slowly, working him to his full hardness. Harry lets himself fall backward, back hitting the mirror behind him.

As he strokes against Harry he leans down and pecks lightly against his stomach, the closest place he can reach. Time feels like it’s moving so slowly and Liam can feel Harry’s hand threading through his hair, playing with the bottom of his ears.

“Liam…” Harry says softly and Liam pulls away, looks up him quickly. “Get moving.”

Liam laughs and then leans up to kiss him one more time, softly and slow to reassure him and just as he’s about to reach for his own pants he can hear Lou calling out from the door.

“Hey! Liam, have you seen my phone?”

They barely have a chance to pull themselves together before Louis is storming in, fully dressed, make up already on, and he gives the both of them a funny look. He doesn’t even get a chance to ask whats happening before Liam is cutting in,

“We decided to switch shirts.”

It’s the first thing that pops into his head and he realizes just how stupid it sounds but tries to play it off like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

Lou still isn’t saying anything, just looking at them curiously and then Harry hops off the counter, says something about seeing Lou’s phone out in the lobby and Louis retreats back the way he came.

Harry picks up Liam’s shirt from the floor and smiles gently at Liam but doesn’t dare say anything as he leaves the room, Liam following quickly behind him, Harry’s shirt in hand.

He has to laugh to himself as he puts it on, it’s certainly meant for Harry but it’s too late now and he finishes doing the last of the buttons and makes his way into the studio.

He purposely stays on the opposite side of the room, away from Harry, deciding more than ever that they need to be more careful. Louis keeps giving him funny looks throughout the shoot and it’s making Liam wonder if he’s starting to figure things out or if he’d just being paranoid.

The last shoot of the afternoon has the boys gathered in a group, arms all around each other and cheesey smiles plastered on their faces. Liam’s got an arm on Zayn’s lower back and he can feel when Harry’s hand sneaks around from the other side and gently places his hand over his own, slightly intertwining their fingers.

 

\--

 

The fourth time they were almost caught by Zayn.

Harry’s eating alone backstage when he feels a warm body snake in next to him at the table, legs pressing right up against his own. He doesn’t even have to look up to know that it’s Liam, none of the other boys would be sitting this close, plus he smells insanely good, just like the cologne that he always wears. Harry sets his food down and turns to look at his boyfriend, who’s busy just staring at him with a huge grin on his face.

“How are you?” Liam asks and Harry has to chuckle. Liam’s never this cordial. But then Liam’s glancing downwards and Harry finally gets it, finally realizes what he’s referring to.

“Fine.” Harry says, shaking his head. It’s Liam’s favorite thing to ball tap Harry on stage and Harry will usually play it up… pretend that it hurts when in reality, Harry actually kind of enjoys it. “I know it’s just foreplay for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Liam smirks, reaching in and grabbing at Harry’s nipple, “I’m not the one with the pain kink!” he says as he twists harshly.

“Ow!” Harry feigns hurt, rubbing his nipple lightly.

“Oh, that didn’t hurt, you big baby.” Liam says playfully, pinching at it again before Harry grabs his hand and shoves it out of the way.

“It did too, it’s all bruised now.” Harry pulls at his shirt from the collar and looks down. There’s no mark there but Harry can pretend.

Then Liam is crowding into his space and trying to get a good look at it too but Harry pushes him away. There’s a bit of a power struggle between them before Liam gives up and pulls away.

“You’re just pretending it hurts so I will kiss it better later.”

And the way he says it, with a hint of a slur in his voice and a cocked eyebrow, it makes Harry realize how much he actually wants that right now.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that accusation.”

Liam laughs again and leans in to whisper into Harry’s ear, “I will then… if you’re good.”

Harry takes another bite of his sandwich, planning to ask Liam what exactly he means by that but he’s too distracted by Liam’s face right now. He’s smiling so big it looks like it hurts and Harry is ridiculously curious.

 “What are you so happy about?” Harry manages to get out, even if his mouth is full of food and Liam just laughs, bumping Harry’s shoulder lightly with his own.

“I just got off the phone with my mum and it looks like I’ll be going home for a few weeks after the tour ends…”

Liam is still smiling and Harry can tell that he’s really happy so he tries to plaster a smile on his own face.

“Oh, that’s great Liam.”

He wonders if Liam can hear the disappointment in his voice. He knows that he did when he looks back at Liam to see he’s not smiling anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asks suddenly, shifting his body a little further in towards Harry, eyes questioning.

Harry sighs for a second, hesitating whether or not he should say something.

“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Harry says quietly, fidgeting a little with his food but not bothering to eat any more of it.

“Hey” Liam says firmly, quickly scanning the room to make sure that no one else is around, then he leans in and presses a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.

Harry’s a little caught off guard at the movement but it happens so fast that he barely has time to register. It’s not that strange, to get pecked on the lips by your secret boyfriend, but in this exact moment it’s a little out of the blue. But it’s a sweet gesture, one that Liam’s never pulled before and it makes the butterflies in Harry’s stomach only flutter that much more.

Liam’s looking at him so fondly and Harry decides to just say it, “It’s just… I’m gonna miss you.”

He says it so quietly and he wonders if Liam even heard him.  Hopes that he didn’t because even though its true and he shouldn’t be embarrassed to feel that way, their relationship is still in its early stages and he isn’t sure if he should be admitting something like that just yet.

Liam’s almost too quiet, which makes Harry worry even more but then when he turns to look at him Liam is just smiling at him again, his face a little bit redder than before.

“Well…”  He begins, looking down and fidgeting himself, “would you wanna come with me?”

And then Harry has to smile because Liam’s actually asked him to come with him to his _home_ , where his parents and siblings and old friends will be and it means so much, and Harry can tell by the look on Liam’s face that it means a lot to him too. Harry really wants to just to lean in and smack a big kiss right on Liam’s lips (and then maybe pull him back into a closet and show him how much he really appreciates the gesture) and he might have just done it, but then Zayn is waltzing over and sitting right across from them and Harry doesn’t even have a moment to answer the question.

Liam immediately shifts back over, creating space between the two of them, but Zayn doesn’t seem to notice and asks them what’s going on and Liam immediately engages in conversation with him. Harry can barely keep up with what they are saying because his brain is overloaded with thoughts of Liam and the two of them spending time together alone, with none of the boys around, and no cameras, no fans, just _them_ and it finally clicks how much he actually cares about Liam.

Then Harry can feel something brushing against the palm of his hand he looks down quickly to see that it’s Liam hand, intertwining with his own. He sneaks a glance at Liam who isn’t looking at him, just smiles and Harry know’s that it’s meant for him.

He and Liam are fucking holding hands and Liam is actually playing with his fingers and Zayn is sitting right there. It’s simple and probably nothing but it’s exciting and Harry only realizes that he’s not doing a very good job of hiding his happiness when Zayn is calling out his name and looking at him suspiciously.

“What are you guys doing under there?”

Liam immediately drops his hand and playfully goes to ruffle his hair, “Oh you know, Harry’s just being an idiot.”

Harry’s thankful that Liam is so quick to cover things up, but he clearly didn’t do a very good job because Zayn is still looking between them with a very confused expression on his face.

“I’m gonna go find Niall, he stole my ipod earlier.” Liam says, standing.

Harry tries to pretend that he’s not disappointed, he really wanted to talk to Liam more about their plans after the tour but it’ll have to wait, like it always does.

“Liam!” Harry finds himself calling out before Liam makes it very far, and Liam turns around, looking at him curiously. Zayn is still staring at the both of them. “Yes.” He says firmly, hoping that Liam understands what he means. That he wants to go home with him.

Liam’s smile is the biggest he’s ever seen it then, eyes crinkling, dimple in his cheek and Harry thinks that he’s never looked more adorable.

He exits the room and Harry turns back to see Zayn still just staring at him so he continues eating, tries his best to brush things off and act normal.

Zayn stands from the table and follows Liam out, muttering under his breath.

“I don’t even want to know.”

 

\--

 

Later that night Harry manages to sneak his way into Liam’s hotel room, hoping that the older boy is still awake. It’s the first time that Harry’s actually managed to get some alone time with him all day and they have a lot of things to discuss.

Liam’s already in bed when Harry makes his way into the room and even though it’s dark, Liam knows exactly who it is, pushing the covers on his bed aside to allow room for Harry.

“Hi.” Harry says sheepishly, as he slinks in next to Liam, cuddling right up into his side where he feels comfortable and nuzzling his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, taking in his scent.

“Hi.” Liam says back, almost too quiet and then Harry can feel Liam’s lips on his own, Liam’s fingers snaking up underneath his shirt and sinking into the skin above his bum.

They stay like this for a while, just kissing lazily and holding onto one another, and it feels so comfortable, so natural, and neither of them wants to move. Harry could fall asleep right here.

But then Liam is shifting their bodies over so that he’s leaning over Harry and pulling his shirt up, plays with his nipple a little bit before leaning down and pulls it into his mouth, tongue flicking against the flesh lightly.

“How does it feel?” He asked as he continues to make good on his promise from earlier.

“Better now.” Harry chuckles, letting his fingers brush through Liam’s hair. Honestly it is a little sore and Liam’s tongue brushing against it feels really nice.

“I can’t wait to take you home with me.” Liam mutters under his breath as he continues to kiss all along Harry’s chest, hands running up and down his sides in comfort.

“What are we gonna tell your parents?” Harry asks. They may find it odd that Liam is bringing a boy home with him, even if it’s another of his band mates.

“It doesn’t matter, they love you.” Liam smiles up at him briefly before sitting up on his elbows, bringing his face right next to Harry’s ear, “though, when I fuck you into my mattress you’re gonna have to learn to be quiet.”

Harry has to smile at that. He loves when Liam says things like that, things are a little inappropriate and so incredibly forward. And he’s right. Harry’s known to be a little loud during sex.

Liam’s no longer kissing him, just rubbing gently at his sides and staring up at him. Harry’s eyes have adjusted to the light a little and he can tell that Liam is thinking hard.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry whispers, fingers still threading through his hair and Liam takes a breath, looks down for a moment before looking back at Harry.

“That I love you.”

He sounds a little hesistant, like he’s scared of Harry’s reaction but he has absolutely no reason to be. Harry’s been thinking the same thing for months now.

“You do?” Harry asks with a smile, needing to hear it again but Liam just nods, so Harry leans up to kiss him yet again, enjoys the feel of Liam’s tongue against his.

 “Show me?”

“What?” Liam asks, slightly confused, and Harry jerks his hips upwards almost instinctively, letting Liam feel the erection that’s forming in his pants, making it clear what he wants.

“Show me how much you love me.” Harry says as firm as he can make it, and then Liam is trying to pull away, attempts to reach for the lube and condoms in the side drawer, but Harry pulls him back, keeps his grip tight on Liam’s arms. “Leave it.”

Liam looks at him then, a surprised expression on his face, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Harry shakes his head, “you wont” and then lifts Liam’s hands, pulling his fingers into his mouth and sucking gently. He enjoys the salty taste of Liam’s skin against his tongue, lets his mouth pull them in even deeper, really trying to make them wet.

Harry releases them with a pop and then Liam’s fingers are sliding between their bodies, shoving down into his pants and finding his center.

Liam nudges lightly against his hole but the angle is a little weird with their clothes still on and he can’t get them as far in as Harry would like. But he continues to prod and begins trailing kisses along Harry’s neck. Harry immediately works to get them both undressed and as soon as they are he’s ready.

It was barely any preparation but Harry doesn’t even care, he wants to feel Liam inside him immediately.

“Just do it already.” Harry whines, knowing how desperate he probably sounds but Liam clearly doesn’t mind and moves his hands under Harry’s bum to lift him up, make this easier.

Liam’s cock is lined right up against his center and he’s pushing in so slowly, trying hard not to hurt Harry but Harry doesn’t even care. He wants to feel the pain, wants it to hurt. Liam is right, he has little bit of a pain kink and he wants to feel this tomorrow, remind himself that Liam is _his_. That Liam made him feel this way.

Liam gets deeper inside of him and leans forwards, chest flushed against Harrys. “Are you okay?” He asks and Harry nods, moving his hands to Liam’s hips and rocking into him gently, pushing him in even deeper.

Harry moans already at the movement, even though he hasn’t been touched.

When Liam finally starts moving Harry is physically unable to contain his arousal, breathing heavy and moaning into Liam’s ear as they rock together.

Liam’s hand finally finds its way into Harry’s cock, which only intensifies everything and Harry’s being so loud that Liam has to cover his mouth as they move.

Harry pull away and mouths at Liam’s neck instead, trying desperately to cover the sounds that are escaping from him but it’s getting more and more difficult as Liam’s thrusts get harder and faster.

Harry’s having a hard time containing his emotions. Liam’s hand feels amazing wrapped around him, pumping in time with their thrusts and even Liam is moaning now as he gets closer and closer to his release.

Harry attempts to look at him but Liam is completely lost in the moment, his eyes squeezed shut tightly and sweat dripping from him. It’s only then that Harry realizes he hasn’t yet said it.

“I love you too.” Harry breaths out against Liam’s skin, and it’s the perfect time because only moments later Liam is collapsing his weight on top of Harry, finally spilling his orgasm inside of him. Liam’s still jerking his hips a little, grips onto Harry’s hair as he finishes.

Harry just rubs his back gently, tries to help calm him he comes down from his high and then he’s pulling out of Harry. Harry can feel the wetness between them, soreness immediately hitting, and he’s still painfully hard.

Then Liam is moving downwards, pressing sloppy kisses all over his chest, then stomach and hips, grips at Harrry’s dick with his hands and pumps a few times before taking Harry into his mouth. He teases for a few seconds, flicks his tongue all around the head before finally just taking Harrry all the way down.

Harry’s already so sensitive that it doesn’t take long to finish him off, and soon he’s coming too. Right into Liam’s mouth.

 

Liam can feel Harry’s fluid splash into his throat and he catches every drop of it, swallowing deeply and continuing to lick the rest of what he missed up with his tongue.

They just lie together afterwards, neither has to say anything.

Harry’s always the first to fall asleep and Liam lays in bed, just listening to him breathe. He can’t believe his luck, getting someone so perfect like Harry to fall in love with him. It all just happened so quickly and naturally and he can’t stop the automatic smile from creeping up his face.

Its only when Harry moves beside him, snakes his arms even tighter around Liam’s waist that he realizes he’s not actually asleep. He finds Harry’s hand in the dark and laces their fingers together, rubbing softly against the soft pad of skin in his palm.

Soon the tour will be over and he’ll get to spend every night with him, just like this one. He’s not sure that he can wait.

Liam’s eyes are growing heavier and he can feel himself starting to drift off but he’s woken by the sound of a key card slotting through the door and it makes the panic in Liam’s gut shoot up.

There’s absolutely no time to do anything, he’s in bed with Harry, naked, and someone’s walking through the door and there’s no way he will be able to explain this.

Except its worse, because it’s not just one person, its three people and their bursting through the door, startling both Liam and Harry to sit up in bed, covers gripped tightly around their bodies.

Neither of them say a word, really, what is there to say? And their faced with Zayn, Louis and Niall just staring at them intently.

Liam isn’t sure what kind of reaction he expected, but it’s certainly different from this. All three boys don’t even look that shocked, or concerned. Zayn’s barely making eye contact with them, Niall’s hanging behind from the other two, his arms are crossed and he looks somewhat uncomfortable and Louis is standing with his hands on his hips. He actually has a hint of a smirk on his face, like he’s actually enjoying this.

Liam doesn’t speak, just turns to look at Harry and waits for a reaction but his boyfriend looks just as surprised and the silence in the room is starting to become unbearable.

Finally, Zayn speaks slowly. “Do you think you can maybe keep it down?”

“We’re trying to watch a film.” Niall says right after, almost too calm and then they’re both exiting the room, leaving Louis right behind them. Liam isn’t sure what’s going on.

Neither even seemed to really care about Liam or Harry or what they are all witnessing in this exact moment and Liam isn’t sure if he should be thankful or worried about it. And they still have Louis to deal with.

“Louis, I can explain…” Liam tries to say, but then Louis is just smiling bigger, holding a hand up to cut him off.

“No need, thank you. Everyone already knows about you two.”

Liam looks at Harry again then and he still looks as surprised as before, shifting a little in bed uncomfortably.

“Just though I’d let you know.” Louis shakes his head, laughing to himself as he leaves the room, entirely too pleased to inform them of this fact.

“By the way…” He says, popping his into the door frame one last time. “You’ve never been all that discreet.”

The door clicks softly shut and Liam turns to Harry, see’s that he’s already looking at him. It’s quiet for a brief second, while both of them think about what this could mean.

But then Harry is laughing, harder than he’s ever laughed before and Liam can’t help but join in, pulling Harry softly back against him.

 

They 5th time they were caught, everyone already knew.


End file.
